runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Royal Guard
"Equality is the soul of liberty; there is, in fact, no liberty without it". -Frances Wright Introduction Hail to thee! Welcome to the Royal Guard. Formed by Frogger822 and King Tim XXI on the twenty-sixth day of November 2010, this clan became a sensation of Runescape. The Royal Guard represents dignity for glory, and the equality of justice above all. Salvation is offered to all members and admirers alike. The legion thrives for one sole objective, to promote general welfare by the seal of righteousness. Clan Description The Royal Guard is an individual clan currently popular for its symbolic Falador Guard uniform. Basic Legionnairs wear an attire with a bronze medium helmet, iron chainbody, and iron square shield. However, uniforms are never mandatory. Group or individual missions may be assigned. These missions are accomplished to increase prosperity of the clan or the Runescape general population. Clan events may occur, and sometimes special events may occur on a daily basis. Participation in clan events are never required. They are for fun intentions only. Clan Membership The Legion Guard accepts and welcomes all players of Runescape. Although ranks are determined by reliability and history in the legion, all members are entitled to fair treatment with a say in the clan. To join, contact King Tim XXI through his clan chat for membership. Once requests have been processed a basic recruit ranking will be presented to new members. Rank System and Description/ Current Ranks Different ranks represent different status. The higher the rank, more priveleges become available. Members including and above the 4th Rate are allowed to have an alternate uniform. More information about uniforms can be found under the "Uniform" section. 1st Rate (General/Owner)-1st Rate Members are the pinnacle of the Legion. They serve as supreme directors of the clan. All are subject to the 1st rate. Members of the 1st Rate: ********King Tim XXI-Co-Founder Frogger822-Co-Founder Ourdefender-General Zhukov1111-General ******Evil Steel1-General ******Super playa-General Level Requirement for 1st Rate-80 (Only applies to members who joined after 11/27/10) 2nd Rate (Captain)-2nd Rate members head the major departments within the clan (ex. resource division). 2nd Rate members are subject to none but the 1st rate. Members of the 2nd Rate: *****Sir Qweaf-Captain *****TheNot0rious-Captain *****Isuckatgame-Captain Level Requirement for 2nd Rate-70 (Only applies to members who joined after 11/27/10) 3rd Rate (Lieutenant)-Under the jurisdiction of the 2nd rate, 3rd rate members lead groups of members on campaigns and are secondary heads of the major departments. Members of the 3rd Rate: ****crows rawr-Lieutenant ****Cold Soul-Lieutenant ****Ishyhalo7-Lieutenant Level Requirement for 3rd Rate-50 4th Rate (Sargeant)-4th Rate members are typically high ranked legion soldiers. Members of the 4th Rate: ***xXar00wXx-Sargeant ***Duke Angry-Sargeant ***Alphaa Wulf-Sargeant Gilda Golden-Sargeant ***Trevorthrow-Sargeant ***Reney33-Sargeant ***Snow Mage23-Sargeant Level Requirement for 4th Rate-30 5th Rate (Corporal)-5th Rate members are typically medium ranked legion soldiers. Members of the 5th Rate: **Tractordude3-Corporal **Darkhero709-Corporal Mad killa54-Corporal **X-Runner-3-Corporal **Nakita1423-Corporal **Iishlink-Corporal No Level Requirement 6th Rate (Recruit)-6th Rate members are typically low ranked legion soldiers. Members of the 6th Rate: *Westherald-Recruit *C0rrupt Shot-Recruit *Priv14-Recruit *Sesom98-Recruit *Antz-Recruit *Zuitt-Recruit *lordzamorac-Recruit *Nextwitch-Recruit *BlueWolfe77-Recruit *Ellie-Poke-U-Recruit *Adventure074-Recruit *JesusDIED4U-Recruit *Ydonoobsf4il-Recruit *Onlyfire11-Recruit *Creekboy07-Recruit *Bob D Shield-Recruit No Level Requirement 7th Rate (No Symbol)-7th Rate members are recruits who must prove their capabilities and reliability. These members are the lowest in rank. Members of the 7th Rate: Watermia Spiderbch No Level Requirement Uniforms *Note-Uniforms mentioned in this section are for members who wish to participate in clan spirit events. Uniforms are never mandatory. -Uniforms below are combat uniforms Uniforms vary by clan rank. Higher ranked members recieve improved uniforms Members of the 5th Rate and below must wear the standard uniform. The standard uniform consists of a bronze medium helmet, iron chainbody, iron square shield, leather boots, and a one handed weapon of the member's preference for a standard melee soldier. If the member prefers to be an archer, the standard uniform includes a bronze medium helmet, hardleather body, leather boots, and a bow of the member's preference. Magers should wear the standard wizard suit (full blue wizard suit) with a staff of the member's preference. Clothing under the armour should be changed to (if not already) plain greenish shirt, with plain dark greenish black trousers. These settings could be changed at the clothing store of Varrock. The 4th Rate member should wear a full set of steel armour (full face helmet, and kiteshield) with an amulet of strength, with the representative team 49 cape. The weapon should be one handed at the member's choice. If the member is a ranger, they can wear a full hardbody/studded ranger set with an amulet of accuracy. The bow is at the member's choice. The uniform remains the same for magers. 3rd Rate members should wear the same equiptment as the fourth rate. However, instead of steel amour for melee members, they should wear a set of full mithril. As for rangers, 3rd rate members should wear full dragonhide instead of full hardleater/studded. The uniform remains the same for magers. 2nd Rate melee members may wear full rune armour (full armour set) with the same accesorry equiptment as the 3rd and 4th Rate. Rangers should wear the same as the 3rd Rate members. The uniform remains the same for magers. A special priveledge is available to 2nd Rate members. If possible, members can wear one free-to-play treasure trail item that correlates with the 2nd Rate uniform. (ex. Saradomin Full Helmet with Rune Full Armour). 1st Rate members may wear anything they prefer. Traditional Uniforms Traditional uniforms are uniforms which relate to the standard Falador guard attire (see uniforms). Members should choose the traditional uniform assigned to their Clan Rank. The traditional uniforms are posted below. 1st Rate Members-Rune medium helmet, Rune Chainbody, Rune square shield, Rune sword 2nd Rate Members-Same as first rate 3rd Rate Members-Mithril medium helmet, Mithril Chainbody, Mithril square shield, Mithril sword 4th Rate Members-Steel medium helmet, Steel chainbody, Steel square shield, Steel sword 5th Rate Members and Below-Bronze medium helmet, Iron chainbody, Iron square shield, Bronze sword (This is the exact uniform for normal situations also) Marching and Drills When the time for a march comes, members should prepare for a grand occasion. All members must prepare themselves with the traditional uniform and meet at a location of the clan leader's discretion. From the initial location, the clan will march in a single line towards the new destination (Examples of this type of marching can be found in the photo album). When a time for a drill comes, members should locate the Royal Guard training area and wait for drill orders. The training area is located at the world 4 Clan Wars "safe" combat portal. Training from there will be led by the First and Second Rate officers. Do not bring items of value during training as the wilderness may be a dangerous place. Members are advised to wear the standard recruit uniforms. At times, formations may be introduced to increase clan spirit. Marching formations: -Single File: A simple single file line created by following the person in front. Overlapping is discouraged. When the clan leader says "SFL" a single file line should be formed. -Double File: Double file lines are basically a set of single file lines. The line leaders are usually first or second rate members. When the clan leader says "DFL" a double file line should be formed. PVP formations: During a PVP event, a formation could increase clan order and make clan fighting more efficient. -Blob/Condensed Formation: This formation is used to make the clan appear small. This way, potential targets may be offguard. The blob formation is formed when every member follows the leader of the group. When the clan leader says "BF" the formation should be condensed. -Advancing line: The advancing line serves as a factor for intimidation. Members must line up all facing the direction which the clan leader faces when the clan leader calls for "ALF". Afterwords, the clan should charge towards the direction they are facing and attack any enemy on sight when the clan leader says "Charge". Promotion, Suspension, Expulsion, and Degradation Ranks are removed from a member if the member violates the clan rules or commits deeds which are deemed detrimental to the clan. Degradations are issued when a clan member commits deeds in which they could be expelled for, however, the deeds are not done to an extent where it meets the criteria for expulsion. Clan Law The Royal Guards must adhere to a simple set of regulations. Members cannot insult, scam, take advantage of, annoy, or kill (in PVP) any other clan member unless the situation calls for self defense. If another member violates the law, they should be reported to the clan owner or any high ranked official online. Members of higher ranks are superior in terms of command compared to members of lower ranks. The lower ranked members should give respect to their superiors and follow their command unless they are violating the clan law. Punishment for violation varies. A violation of lesser severity will likely result in a degradation while a member can be expelled if the violation is severe enough. A rank suspension can be given even if the member did not violate the law as a rank suspension only represents a momentary removal from the clan without change in rank. When a member is suspended, they must gain their rank back before recieving the priveledge of clan participation and having their name posted as a clan member. They can regain their rank by contacting one of the high ranked clan members. Afterwords, a trial may be set in which the suspended member can complete to regain their title. Clan Anthem The Royal Guard anthem is based off of Marche Slave, by Pyotr Illich Tchaikovsky. Lyrics: "Oh! We are the brave, We shall fight like the humb-lest knave." "We will crush the forces of the evil, let us sway, and find our way." "Yes! We have the might, to save all from the grasp of night." "See the wave of sweeping bright daylight now, come to us th-en see the day." -Flute Music Playing Before More Lyrics- "Now, this is for our fight for the equal human race" "To crush the gloomy darkest opposition there" "Look at the gleaming sunlight out there shining now" "For we have came!" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5poSw7tFLB4 *This is the link for our anthem background music -Lyrics by Ourdefender Our Leader, Our King On December 26, 2010, Royal Guard clan leader, King Tim XXI was coronated King of the Legion Guard. More News to Come on this matter. Clan News On 11/26/10,the Legion Guard was formed with the collaboration of Frogger822, and King Tim XXI. A new headquarters was located at the second and third floors of the Al Kharid Palace. ﻿The Legion Guard Clan Wikia was created on the day of the clan's debut. The first clan meeting was held in the new found headquarter. Also on the first day, the clan anthem was created. Congradulations to "Ourdefender" for being promoted to a 2nd rate member! On November 30, 2010, the Legion guard stood in an argument with the clan of assasins (24z mofoz). A war should be neglected at all costs, at least for the moment. However, war might be declared as there is no certainty of peace. In the condition of war, all members should prepare themselves with battle equiptment at the user's preference. December 7, 2010- Member King Tim XXI abandons the legion guard to reform the foundations of the clan. Many members followed in Chef Tim's path, forming a new legion named the Royal Guard. December 9, 2010-Frogger822 officially resigns from the Legion Guard, King Tim XXI is the "official" new clan leader. The clan remains under the name of Royal Guards. Welcome to the Guard! December 25, 2010- Merry Christmas! Category:Clan Membership Category:Clans Category:Up Coming Events (edited weekly or daily)